


Promises.

by Sententia



Category: Psyren
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententia/pseuds/Sententia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't make promises to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> **No_True_Pair prompt/challenge you're answering:** 1  & 4, “Please promise me.”  
> 

They don’t make promises to each other. Haruhiko thinks that would be fucking moronic (what are you, a girl?), and Lan knows that promises are to Haruhiko to what car crashes and emergency wards are to Lan. There are better uses for words anyway, like what movie they’re going to sneak into tonight, or how stupidly annoying that Kagetora guy is when he involves them (uninvited) in one of his schemes.

Besides, what good are promises, when you really boil them down to their pathetic core? You can’t sell them to save your best friend’s sister, and you can’t make them retrospectively wipe some bastard of a father off the face of the earth.

And so, Haruhiko never promises Lan that, if he’s going to die, it’s at least not going to be in some stupid car upside down in a ditch. And Lan, Lan doesn’t promise Haruhiko that he’s never going to come home drunk and violent and overspilling with rage, only to leave again for days, or weeks, or _years._

Promises are for pansies. Promises are for people who still believe in them.

“Are we on for tonight? That new movie theatre complex has got the most lax security I’ve seen in months.”

“Only if that arsehole Kagetora doesn’t drag us out chasing ghosts again. I’m still fucking sore from last time.”

They catch the train, and Lan makes sure to invite Kagetora along with he does show up, no matter how much Haruhiko protests (loudly, endlessly, inventing new and more vulgar swear words as he goes).

Promises? To hell with that.

Actions, they both know, speak much louder.


End file.
